1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a fishing line bobber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bobbers are an essential item in fishing particularly in still fishing, to hold the line and the bait thereon at a suitable depth in the body of water being fished.
Fishing line bobbers are of various kinds ranging from a slit cork to spherical bobbers of various arrangements. Some bobbers have friction grips to hold a line and others require that the line be tied to the bobber. Various floatable materials are used.